Ashley Graham's Farting Problem (Resident Evil 4)
by FluffinFly
Summary: Ashley Graham from Resident Evil 4 has some funky food, and it doesn't seem to be sitting well with her!
1. Funky Food

Ashley Graham, the presidents daughter, has been kidnapped by a cult known as the Los Illuminados, who are settled on a mysterious island off the coast of Europe. She's being kept in a church at a graveyard, and is just waiting for some cultist to barge in and drag her away to do whatever they need from her.

"Let me out! Let me out of here!" Ashley yells as she bangs on the door of her room. Well, it wasn't as much of a room as it was a storage closet, and a small one at that. "I'll get out of here eventually!" She said, continuing her pleas for help and banging on the door when it suddenly swings open, startling her. There at the door stood a tall Los Illuminados man, holding a tray of non-appetizing food. Ashley was terrified of the Los Illuminados, almost as much as she was terrified of the "food" he was holding on the tray. It looked rotten, or rancid, like a gross meatloaf.

Ashley made it clear through waving her hands that she did not want any of whatever that stuff was. He shouted loudly, and threw the tray onto the floor in the room, making Ashley flinch. The Los Illuminados left and slammed the door behind him, as Ashley attempted to catch her breath and calm her thumping heart.

"God, what is that?" Ashley gulped, looking at the tray of what she hoped was food. To be honest, it didn't smell terrible, but it certainly looked it. But despite its repulsive appearance, Ashley needed to eat. She didn't want to have to eat it, but it was the first food given to her since she was brought to the island.

Ashley picked up the fork on the tray, cut part of the miscellaneous substance off, and ate it. It tasted way better than it looked, which wasn't saying too much, but it tasted good regardless. In fact, it tasted great! Ashley kept eating the misc-loaf until there was nothing but crumbs, which she also ate.

Ashley laid against the wall, her stomach slightly bloated from the food. That tray was picked clean, and Ashley was definitely feeling it.  
She rubbed her stomach to relief herself from the pressure in it.  
"Mmm, that was sooo goood." She says, patting her stomach in pleasure.

Suddenly, Ashley's stomach started to grumble. She stood up, holding her belly in confusion. Ashley started to feel the pressure move from her stomach to her backdoor.

She started to realize what this was. "Well, I mean if there's nobody else here..." Ashley said as she bent over a nearby barrel in the storage room, and let out a feminine grunt.

 **PPPBBBBBT!**

Ashley sighed and smiled in relief as she stood up, before her nose was assaulted with an awful stench. She quickly covered her nose in response to this, before saying "Oh my god that's rank!" into the hand that wasn't fanning the front of her face. Her gas smelled like rotten meat and eggs, causing Ashley to almost gag.

Ashley was no stranger to farting, she obviously did it all the time, but her farts were never THIS bad, smell wise anyway. She actually would fart alot, but they weren't usually this stinky.

"Must've been whatever that stuff was. Tasted great though!" She said as she continued to fart up a storm in her small room, wishing there was a window she could open up, besides the one that bolted-shut.

 _Hey everyone! I hoped you enjoyed my first attempt at an actual "fart story"! I'm planning on writing more chapters to this and more fart stories similar to this one with different girls! I got a couple planned, but I want to know how you guys feel about this one! Did you like it? What would you like to see in a new chapter? What would you change about this one? Any questions or comments you have, please leave them in a review on this story! Also, I apologize for a large lack of actual farting in this chapter, I just wanted to set everything up for future chapters! I promise to have more farting later! Thanks again! :D_


	2. Closet Stink

Leon S. Kennedy, an American agent of the Racoon City police force had been assigned to locate and retrieve Ashley from the island where she is suspected to be. Soon enough, with some door busting, skull blasting and window smashing, he saved her from her place in the church. The two now laid in the small walled area outside the church as rain poured down onto them.

Ashley slowly stood up, the front of her skirt and sweater now covered in mud, Leon having much of the same situation.

"Are you okay?" Leon said, holding Ashley's shoulder. Ashley nodded in response, "I'm fine. Let's get going before they follow us." Suddenly, her stomach rumbled loudly. "Are you sure?" Leon said quizzingly with an eyebrow raised. "Yes! I'm fine!" Ashley insisted, with a hand on her stomach. That food from before was still fighting her, and as Leon and Ashley left the small area, she let out a few airy toots, lifting up her skirt lightly as she walked.

 _Later..._

Leon and Ashley were running away from a horde of Ganados, and finally had found momentary safety in a medium-sized house. As they entered through the front door, Leon quickly slammed the door behind them. Ashley pushed a nearby cabinet in front of the door in order to barricade it, before slumping against it in exhaustion, panting for air. The sound of glass shattering was heard coming from the upstairs room, as Leon realized the Ganados had put a ladder up to climb through it.

"Shit." Leon said in his usual cheesy way, as Leon now looked for somewhere to hide Ashley. He knew she would get in the way of this battle, but he luckily found a closet for Ashley to hide in. "Quick, get in here!" Ashley still had gas brewing at her butt, and hesitated to enter the closet. "Um...maybe I could help you fight? I could use a pistol, maybe!" Ashley said with a worried smile. "No time. You gotta get in that closet, Ashley!" Leon said, hearing the enemies climbing through the upstairs window. With a sigh of preparation, Ashley stepped into the closet, Leon closing it for her.

Ashley heard the battle going on outside, as she struggled to hold back her gas. She bit her bottom lip and held her stomach, before she couldn't hold it anymore.

"PPPPPHHHBBBBBBTTTttss!"

Ashleys skirt fluttered behind her, as the closet quickly filled with her rancid fart. She held her nose to protect herself from the stench. "Goddamn it that reeks."

"PPBBBT! " "Psssst!" "PBHT!" Her butt let out 3 quick farts, not as smelly as her first one, but adding to the pre-established ripper she let out a moment ago, they smelled much worse. "That stuff really messed me up! Maybe if I let it all out i won't have to deal with it anymore!"

With that said, Ashley bent over in the closet, sticking her skirt clad booty out against the wall, and let out a not-so-feminine grunt.

"PPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHT!"

The closet practically rattled with that fart, much to Ashley's amusement. "Damn! These puppies are stronger than I thought!" Ashley said fanning her "toot" away from her butt, not that it really did anything with her being stuck in the closet. The inside of the closet now smelled like a combination of spoiled milk, rotten eggs and a barn.

Strangely enough though, Ashley seemed to be enjoying her stench.

She continued letting stinker after stinker out of her butt, trying different positions and seeing what felt the best. She found a squatting pose to be the most fun.

After Leon was done fighting the Ganados, he returned to the closet and opened it up, as Ashley stepped out of it with a frown, sad to leave her fart chamber. Suddenly, Leon was met with a godawful smell, sending him into a coughing fit, before fainting.

"Leon? Hey are you okay?" Ashley said, lightly kicking his side. "Oh well." Ashley shrugged and went back into the closet, continuing to fart up her own smelly storm.


	3. Farts N' Flames

Ashley and Leon have now made it to the castle of Ramon Salazar, and now continued on their journey to eliminate the Las Plagas parasite.  
Unfortunately, Ashley was soon captured by Salazar, and she and Leon had gone their **separate ways**.

Leon continues through the castle, solving neat puzzles, fighting cool enemies, defeating giant invisible bugs, yadda yadda yadda.

 _But back to the fart-related stuff!_

Ashley escaped from the clutches of Salazar, and now was all alone with her farts in a dangerous place she was unfamiliar with.  
"Wow, this writing is ridiculous." Ashley said to herself, forgetting that the author can make her fart on command. "No, you can't!" Ashley said, before letting a loud, bassy fart rip, lifting the back of her skirt enough to show her white panties from the force of her gaseous release.  
A nearby enemy heard this, and proceeded to continue towards her. "You have GOT to be kidding me." The author apologized to Ashley, telling her he can't remove beings from the story but can make her fart, and then tells her " _good luck, big butt_ "

"I do not have-...ugh forget it! Okay, gotta think quick, Ashley, gotta think quick!" Ashley said, as she frantically looked around the room using tank controls, before seeing a lit-lantern on the table across the room, which the enemy was now almost in front of. "Bingo!" Ashley said, as she quickly ran around the enemy, before picking up the lantern. But instead of throwing the lantern, she had a "different" idea.

Ignoring the laws, physics and logic of the Resident Evil universe and everything, Ashley turned around and bent over, pointing her butt towards the enemy before she lift up her skirt, and held the lantern up to her luscious big booty.

"I can't believe I'm doing this...hnnNG!" Ashley grunted before she released a monster ass-blast.

 _*PPPPPBBTBBTBTBBTBTTBTBTBTBBBBBTBTSsssssss*  
_  
The methane in Ashley's gas combined with the lantern fuel gas, caused a flamethrower-like reaction, engulfing the enemy in a rotten-smelling flame. The enemy ran around the room screaming, before running into a wall and fell onto the floor.

"Well, at least it worked!" Ashley said to herself, feeling a rumble in her stomach. She shrugged, and lifted a leg up to her stomach, before ripping a loud airy fart.

"How do I still have gas after so much-" _*PBBBT!*_ "-ah, farting?" Ashley said, before growing curious at how her farts smelled now. In curiosity, she placed a hand under her skirt against her butt, as she farted into it, before lifting it to her nose to smell. Needless to say, Ashley loved the stench she created.

"Haha, god I stink!" Ashley giggled, as she fanned a hand around her face, as she continued on her way back to Leon, farting all the way.

 _Hey guys! Fluffinfly here! I hope you liked this third chapter, because I'm not sure I'll do a fourth! I have a handful of ideas as to where else I could take this story, but unless y'all want more of this garbage I might move on to another gassy gal. Let me know what you guys think, maybe give me some suggestions and I'll for-sure read them! (I promise!) Now run along, you little scamp._


	4. The Buttler's Log

_I'm not sorry about that title by the way. It's brilliant, I know._

Ashley was continuing on her way to find Leon when she stumbled upon a document known as "Butler's Log" written across the top. "Blah blah blah, Salazar's are dicks, got it." she said, quickly flipping through the pages with the corner of her thumb, before tossing the thing behind her. "Not my kind of reading." she said, swaying her hips as she walked away, suddenly farting really loudly. Upon her outburst, she looked back at her big skirt-clad butt, which fluttered from the blast. "Hmm...I wonder if…" Ashley said, putting a finger on her chin, getting a very stupid idea. She spinned back around and picked up the document, placing it onto her butt as she bent over. "Why am I doing this?" She said with a cute giggle and a smile, bracing her fists. "Hnng!~"

 _BRPPPPPPPPRPRPRPPPPPPPPPTTTT!_

As Ashley released her powerful fart, the Butler's Log flew into the air above Ashley's butt from the force of it, looking behind her and seeing it float above her butt. "Ah, cool!" Ashley said with a happy expression, trying to keep the papers airborne.

 _POOOOOOOT!_

Ashley continued doing this until the papers finally deteriorated into dust from the sheer stench of Ashley's gas. "Aw, oh well. Leon's probably waiting for me somewhere anyway." Ashley started on her way, before being hit by her own brand like a bag of bricks. "Woah! Boy, I gotta get the recipe for whatever meat that was!" Ashley said, fanning her face in response to her offensive and (and yet, appealing) smell, continuing down the nearby hall.

 _Thanks for reading, everybody! Just wanted to upload this short little chapter to get everyone's attention back over to everyone's favorite Resident Evil 4 damsel-in-distress. I will upload the next chapter soon!_


	5. Puzzling Poots

Ashley found herself in a dark hallway, where she also now suddenly had a flashlight. "Geez, it's really dark in here! Good thing I have this spontaneous flashlight!" *Ashley said smiling as she waves her flashlight around a little, before seeing a familar-looking table that looked like she should crawled under. Ashley crawled under it, the camera going right behind her big (and smelly) butt as she added her to butt's stink.

 **PRRBBBBBBBBBBBRRRBBBBBPPPRRBBTT!**

"Whew! That was a nice one!" *She laughed, standing proudly on the otherside of the table, before beginning to walk forward with her cloud of funk following close behind. Soon, she came to a big red button on the wall. "Hm, what does this do?" Ashley said to herself, putting a finger to her chin before pressing the button. She heard a large metal gate open behind her, which groaned to herself aloud, having a feeling about the situation she was in. "Uggh. _Puzzles_." Ashley said, walking back the way she came to begin her puzzle.

Soon into her puzzle-solving, Ashley couldn't find the next switch. Annoyed, she looked around for another button to press, until she saw a bookcase that looked like it needed some pushing. "You have got to be kidding me? Do I HAVE to? It looks heavvvyyy..." Ashley whined to herself, knowing full well that she did, indeed, have to.

Ashley sighed to herself with relief that she had finished the puzzle, before celebrating her success with another big fart, doing a little squat with a small grunt..

 **PRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPBBBBPPPPPPTTT!**

The back of her skirt lifted all the way up, giving anyone behind her a nice view of her big ol' badonkadonk and fluttering panties. Although that view would smell absolutely awful.

"Finally! I'm terrible at puzzles. Now I can move on and forget all about this opening this gate, and closing this gate, and, bleh!" Ashley said doing little hand gestures, vaguely showing what she had accomplished before continuing on her way down a dark stone hallway. "I did find this cool Stone Tablet though. Hopefully I don't need it for, I don't know, a slide puzzle or something. Maybe it's a button! Please, let this be a makeshift button!" She said with hope as she began began pleading to somebody, looking up towards the ceiling.

As she stopped watching where she was going, she walked into a stone podium in the middle of a medium-sized dark room, suits of threatening armor lining it's ancient threatening walls. Ashley looked at the podium as was bent over, rubbing her stubbed toes with gritted teeth. "God this place blows. I really want ice cream." Ashley said, shaking her head to herself, wishing she had some kind of healing can, like a "spray can of healiness" to put on her feet. Unfortunately, she didn't, but the pain wasn't anything major anyway, and Ashley wasn't a complete wuss.

After she was done being the wuss that she was, Ashley stood up and looked down at the podium. Her heart dropped as she realized what she was looking at. It definitely was a _puzzle_. But not just any kind of _puzzle_.

 _A slide-puzzle_.

Her teeth bit her bottom lip for making an "F" sound, as her face grew more angry. "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFU-"

Needless to say, she was not pleased.

\- - - - - -  
 _Hey guys! Sorry about the lack of farts in this one. I tried to work ones in where I could. I promise next time will have a ton more farts, but I hope you enjoyed this chapter anyways! I tried to have more comedy moments in this one, like with her talking to herself and everything. What did you guys think? Let me know! See you guys next time!_


	6. Late Knight Gas

Ashley had finally completed the slide puzzle, after several minutes of fumbling around with the tiles. A door opened, which she walked through proudly, her butt sashaying back and forth. In this new room, there was a suit of regal armor mounted to the wall, holding a large circular insignia. It looked similar to the other ones she had seen. Although it was mounted, it still unsettled her like the others. She also found a stone ornament that appeared to be a snake with legs. This confused Ashley, but she took it anyways.

Suddenly, the sound of clanking metal echoed through the ancient stone hallways, causing Ashley to jump, as well as release a small toot. She slowly made her way to the door, before a towering set of knightly armor entered the room with a large battle axe in hand. Ashley released a short bassy fart in fear. "Ohh no. This is bad." She began to run by the living armor, before seeing the room had not one, but three suits within it now. "Okay, just gotta run by, just gotta run by..." She said to herself, taking a deep breath as she began to run past the knights, dodging their falling axes in their attempts to stop her. As she ran, an axehead fell very close to her, forcing her to lift a leg to avoid the attack. In doing this, she spread her buttcheeks, opening the floodgates for a flurry of rotten gas to explode from her ass.

PRRRRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPTTTTT! PBBBBBBBBBT!

As her farts seeped into the metal of the knight which had just tried to attack her, the towering figure's metal began to corrode and rust from the sheer wretched stink of her gas. It crumbled to the ground before her feet, stopping the progression of the other two knights. "Ooh, what's wrong? Can't handle a few little farts?" Ashley smirked as she began to release a long, smelly fart, crop dusting the other two knights as she ran between them. They too began to rust from Ashley's stinky wrath, and crumbled to the floor. "Haha! I should've known you would come through for me, ass of mine!" Ashley said, patting her butt a few times as the residual eggy stink of her recent corrosive outburst still emimated from between her large asscheeks.

"Welp, guess there's no reason hanging around here!" She said to herself, and continued down the hallway, now filled with confidence that she will leave these hallways safely. As she walked, she saw another knight standing at the end of the hallway, frozen in a pose of wielding his axe high in the air. She smirked, before turning around and aiming her cannon at the doomed knight, before straining a little with a feminine grunt. "Hnngh!~"

PRRRRRRBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBPPPPPPPPBBBBBBBBBTTTT!

This massive 6 second fart was not able to rust the metal of the knight before he was blown to pieces from the force of Ashley's powerful release. "Excuse me!" Ashley giggled as she playfully fanned her smelly butt, walking further down the hallway and back to safety.

Returning to the room where she found the Butler's Memo, Ashley found where she could put the royal insignia she had retrieved; a large dial in the middle of the room with a handle. Upon inserting it, she figured turning the dial was the next best thing to do. After she did, a section of the wall lifted, revealing a secret ladder. Joyed, Ashley went up it, and after walking for some time, she found herself reunited with Leon once again.


End file.
